The Accident
by flowers of heaven
Summary: This story is about Flora ,from the winx club, falls in a portal and lands at the Teen Titans tower. will she fall in love with Robin the leader of the Teen Titans, or will she go back with Riven her boyfriend.Will she return with her friends too. find ou
1. Portal messup

**the accident**

**once again the teen titans are fighting off bad guys. until BAM something came from the air and fell into the teen titans head-quarters!they ran and they found a beautiful girl with brown long (little curly) haired girls with mixed skin and a skirt and shirt with golden earings,in their living room.**

**"what the hell is that?"beastboy asked**

**"It's a monkey."Raven said sarcastically**

**"we have to get her into the medical room right away!"starfire said**

**robin was thinking to himself how beautiful she was. He thought she was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen.**

**3 days later**

**"where am i?" the girl asked when she woke up**

**"you are safe at the titans tower."Robin replied sweetly**

**"what is your name?"He asked**

**"My name is Flora."she replied**

**"that is a beautiful name"robin answered**

**"how did you get here?"Robin asked**

**"um...oh yeah me and my friends Bloom,Stella,Musa,Tecna,Layla,Timmy,Sky,Helia,Brandon,and my boyfriend Riven. Where doing an experement on portals and I was chosen to be the person who went in I was supposed to go to the kitchen but I landed here I guess."**

**robin was shocked for a moment "um...did you say portal and _boyfriend?"_**

**"yes I did."flora replied **

**"actually Bloom/Sky , Stella/Brandon , Tecna/Timmy , and Me/Riven.Helia and I were going out but he is single and ...**

**wait I am single too me and Riven broke up about a month ago and he is trying to get back together with me."**

**_Great _thats what robin was thinking**

**"you might want to get some sleep Flora." Robin told her**

**"My friends will come looking for me."Flora said then she drifted off to sleep**

**_how was it ? Flames are welcome you can also put me on your fav. authors list too!Well next chapter is coming up!_**


	2. Regaing strenghth

Disclaimer: I own the winx club! cough …Well I can can't I!

**THE ACCIDENT**

Regaining strength:

(At the Winx's bedroom)

"Flora!" cried Riven

"Where did she go?" he asked

"Lockette can you locate where Flora landed?" asked Bloom

"Yes I am sure I can." Lockette responded

"She is in a town on Earth. In a tower called the T- tower. Also known as.."

"Titans Tower!" said Bloom while interrupting Lockette

"Yes. That is it." Lockette said

"What is that?" asked Musa

"It is a tower for the Teen Titians the super heroes of a city called New York (A.N. sorry couldn't remember the name of the city)." Said Bloom

"Well if you don't mind I would like to get my girlfriend back now!" Riven said in a mean tone

"ok let's go. Lockette send us through a portal please." Bloom asked her nicely

"Ok." she said

At the T-tower

"Hey Flora how do you feel?" Robin asked

"I feel very well thank you." Flora said sweetly

"Um. if you don't mind me asking do you have a training station of some sort. Because I need to gain my strength back up again." Flora asked

"Yes we do. If you want I could train with you." He asked hopefully

"That would be great!" she responded

" Beastboy you are not going to beat me today on any other day. I am kicking your butt Cyborg" Beastboy and Cyborg said with a competitive tone in their voices

"Turbo!" Cyborg called

"Cyborg is the WINNER!" the game said loudly

"Its ok Beastboy you are a wiener on the inside." Cyborg said laughing

Bam a hole just went through the T- towers wall. Four Fairies and three red fountain boys flew out of a portal and landed on a large sofa. Then all of a sudden green starbolts started shooting towards the strangers.

" Go CHARMIX" the fairies yelled

" Fighting positions" Sky ordered

Flora heard that she gasped.

"Riven!" Flora screamed

Flora ran down to the fighting scene than jumped in front of a starbolt that was heading towards Riven. Then bam Flora flew in the air by the strength of the blast. Robin caught her. She was incautious. They rushed her to the emergency room. Flora was in a comma.

But only one person stood there the whole time.

Please review. This is my 1st fanfic so please don't make fun of it. Suggestions are welcome and so are flames. But if the flames are really mean I will report you. Well I will update tomorrow since I am on Spring break.

And Enjoy your Spring break Also!


	3. Memory Loss

Chapter 3 Memory Loss 

I do not own the Winx Club.

(Titian's tower)

A few days passed and Flora was still in a coma. And the entire time she was laying in the hospital area of the tower, one person was there and never left her side. And that was Robin. Even though Robin was known to be nice and caring, he would never have waited or wasted his time worrying about someone, unless he cared deeply about him or her.

After a few hours in day 3 of the coma, Riven came in.

"Hey robin." Riven said in a rude tone.

"Yeah?" robin replied

"Why are you here all the time? Why do you care so much about Flora? She's my girlfriend."

"Why don't you care?" robin replied back.

"I do care. It's just that I don't have to stay with her the entire time. It's not going to help her recover."

"I don't care I want to be with her." robin said and this time with some

annoyance.

"Well can you leave us alone for a few minutes?" Riven asked not caring if he said no because he was going to MAKE him leave if he didn't.

"Yeah of course." Robin replied

After Robin left, Riven sat next to Flora's bed and actually started to cry. He said he was sorry for not loving her like she deserved. And that she meant everything to him. And that he is sorry for always acting tough around people and not being romantic and emotional. And that he loved her.

DAY 4

(Living room)

"So um any of you ladies single?" Beast Boy said flirtatiously

All the boys have him a death looking glare.

"Oh I see. Did you know I can shape shift into any animal. Even a snake. If you catch my drift." He said

After that one raven hit him in the back of the head with a clock.

"Shut up or I'll shift you into a fish then never put you back into the water." Raven said coolly

"So Robin it is nice to see you back in the living area. Are you sure you are not too tired to have one of my special meals from my home planet?" Starfire said with a caring voice

"No thank you Starfire. I think I'm going to watch T.V." Robin replied

"Hey Musa did you bring Flora's clothes from Alfea?" Bloom asked

"Yeah. I laid them on the chair next to her bed." Musa said.

Right after that Flora came down the stairs in a beautiful halter to and a mini skirt with braided sandals.

"FLORA!!" Riven said with excitement.

"Where am I? Who am I? Who are you?" Flora said with confusion.

"I think she has memory loss" Beastboy said.

"Yeah think. Sometimes you say the obvious." Cyborg said.

"Your name is Flora. And you are in the teen titian tower." Robin said with a worried look on his face. "Do you remember me?"

"Yes of course, Robin. I would never forget you, I love you." Flora replied

Authors Note: Hey guys I am so sorry I haven't updated in like forever…. actually I think it has been over a year. So I am back on so look out for more stories and I am I going to try to update also. Leave comments, I do enjoy reading them. I know some people do not like that fact that I match different people up with different couples. And I'm sorry. If you want you guys can leave me ideas about stories and couples. For example: Mew Aqua Spirit asked me to make Beastboy flirt with some girls. In this chapter I did.lol so just leave comments. Add me as Fav. Authors I'd really appreciate it. YOU MAY FLAME BUT PLZ DON'T HATE TOO BAD THANKS. AND KEEP READING. AND I LOVE THE FANS!

Flowers of Heaven


End file.
